


Three

by PearlRing



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, St. Louis Blues, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlRing/pseuds/PearlRing
Summary: Magnus isn't good at telling Patrik how he feels, so he does his best to show him instead.





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> This was languishing in my WIP folder until this morning when I finally had an idea of how to end it. Nothing but silly fluff to be found here.

Magnus fell in love with Patrik between bites of an omelette. There was a definite before when the egg white omelette Patrik made for him was just another breakfast meal, and then there was an after where Magnus' fork clattered to the countertop as he choked. His eyes were squeezed shut, tears leaking out, as he fumbled around for the glass of juice on the counter by his plate. Patrik thumped him on the back and pressed the glass into his hand. They laughed it off, but Magnus noticed Patrik's hand never left his back until they got up to carry their dishes to the sink. 

Patrick said he loved Magnus first, whispered it against his neck in the hot tub as they sipped beers and relaxed. Magnus hadn't been able to say it back, not then. 

"It's ok," Patrik said as he nuzzled behind Magnus' ear. "I don't want you to say anything you aren't ready for."

But even though Patrik reassured him, Magnus felt the words lodged in his throat and a sense of disappointment that he couldn't freely share himself like Patrik could. 

He practiced, into the mirror watching as his lips formed the words, at a picture of Patrik on his phone. He even practiced with a video Patrik sent him from his golf trip. It was a quick little video of Patrik goofing with friends but it ended with Patrik dashing off a quick, "Love ya, babe," and an over the top kissy face. 

Magnus practiced so much that he had it timed perfectly. He could tell a grinning, sun burnt Patrik he loved him, and get a breezy, "Love ya, babe," in return. Sometimes he let video Patrik say it first before following it up with his own, "Love you too."

Even though he couldn't say the words out loud, Magnus did his best to show Patrik that his feelings were reciprocated through his actions. He planned a surprise birthday party for Patrik at his favorite restaurant, enlisting Schwartzy's help to distract Patrik while he made trips between the airport and a hotel, so it was truly a surprise when Patrik showed up to a dinner that included his best friends and his parents all the way from Sweden.

"Fuck, I love you," Patrik whispered in his ear, his warm breath tickling Magnus' skin as he slid his arms around Magnus from behind and hugged him tightly. "This is the best birthday present ever."

Magnus felt the words bubble up, but as soon as he opened his mouth they stuck in the back of his throat, like always. Patrik didn't notice. With a swift kiss to his temple and a squeeze of his ass, the birthday boy went off to mingle. 

They got drunk one night, sitting in the hot tub on the patio, snow still on the ground with the cold air providing a welcome contrast to the hot, jetted water. Patrik drifted over to him and settled himself on Magnus' lap. He draped his arms across Magnus' shoulders and rocked his hips slowly so their cocks rubbed together languidly under the water. 

Magnus tilted his head back and watched Patrik's flushed face in the dim light. The stars were barely visible through the city lights, but he could see the moon peeking out behind some clouds. Patrik's heavy lidded gaze caught his before he leaned down and nuzzled Magnus' neck. 

"Tell me a secret," Magnus whispered. He wasn't sure Patrik even heard him speak, his voice was so quiet. Patrik dragged his tongue in a line up Magnus' neck to just behind his ear, placing a quick nip to the sensitive spot there that had Magnus groaning and breaking out in goosebumps. 

Patrik shifted in his lap, no longer lazily rocking his hips, but moving with more intent. He reached one of his hands down and gripped them both loosely under the water. Magnus' hips jerked in response to the steady friction provided by both Patrik's hand and cock. 

"I jerked off today," Patrik said. 

Magnus chuckled. "That's not a secret, Patrik." 

Patrik grinned. "No, but what I thought about is."

Magnus' breath caught in his throat. They'd shared fantasies before, even incorporated some of their fantasies into their sex life, but it had been a while since they'd tried anything new. "What did you think about when you touched yourself."

Patrik's thrusts sped up, and the resulting tension in his own body increased with each new tendril of pleasure from where they rubbed together. 

"I was lying on our bed, naked."

"I like how this is starting."

"You were there, sitting in the chair by the closet and watching."

"What else?"

"Schwartzy was there...on the bed with me."

Magnus groaned at the image of Schwartz, naked in bed with Patrik. He felt his cock swell in response. "Go on."

"You were telling him what to do. How to get me ready."

"What was I telling him?"

"Christ," Patrik grunted and thrust harder. "You told him how many fingers to use and how to suck me. When to lick and when to swallow me down. You told him how fast to go, how deep to take me."

"Did I tell Schwartzy how to fuck you?"

"Fuck, Maggy," Patrik groaned and captured his mouth in a deep kiss. 

Magnus reached out and ran a hand down Patrik's side, feeling the muscles bunch and flex as he thrust them together. He reached Patrik's hip and slid backwards, grabbing his ass and squeezing tight. "Did I tell him how to fuck you?" Magnus repeated the question. 

Patrik whined and his grip tightened. The jets abruptly turned off, the timer over, but the lapping sounds the water made in time with their movements filled Magnus' ears over the normal din of the city stories below them. "Tell me," Patrik begged. "What would you say to him?"

Magnus' other hand moved down so both hands were squeezing the tight, flexing muscles of Patrik's ass. He could feel his orgasm closing in. He was so close, and judging from Patrik's hitched breathing he wasn't far behind. "I'm in the chair, but it's not by the closet. It's in front of the bureau with the mirror."

"Oh fuck."

"I'd have Schwartzy roll you over so you're on all fours, facing me. When you look up you see both me and your own reflection in the mirror." Magnus felt his pending orgasm getting closer. "That's the one rule. He gets to fuck you, but you keep your eyes on me the whole time. You can see your reflection over my shoulder as Schwartzy follows my directions and feeds you his cock, inch by inch, until he's all the way in. Can you picture that? Can you feel him sliding in, moving only when I tell him? Thrusting back and forth on my cue."

Patrik buried his face in Magnus' neck and his whole body jerked as he came.

"You get to call the hot tub cleaner this time," Magnus joked a few minutes later when they separated, both trying to catch their breath. 

"It's worth it," Patrik said with a laugh as they climbed out of the water. He pulled Magnus to him and kissed him. Magnus lost himself in the kiss, forgetting about his hard cock for a minute as Patrik teased him with his tongue and teeth. "C'mon, Maggy. I want to suck you off, but the patio is hell on my knees."

It took Magnus about three weeks to figure out a way to approach Schwartzy after that night in the hot tub. And then it took him another two weeks to actually get up the nerve to ask him.

"I fucking love you," Patrik exclaimed before claiming his mouth in a searing kiss Magnus felt all the way to his toes.

Magnus undressed Patrik, kissing each piece of skin as it was exposed, before ordering him onto the bed. "You too, Jaden," Magnus said as he settled in the chair in front of the bureau to watch. 

Magnus did other things to demonstrate his love. He picked up Patrik's suits at the dry cleaner, he went across town to the one store that Patrik swore carried the best protein shake powder, and he arranged a golf game with one of Patrik's pro idols when they had an extra day in Arizona.

The only thing he couldn't do was say those three little words. 

Magnus was buzzing. His whole body was alive with electricity and adrenaline. He flexed his arms with a roar and threw himself at the first blue jersey he saw. Within seconds he was surrounded, his ears roaring and echoing with the cheers and excitement of his teammates. He was penned in, against the glass, but he felt exhilarated no matter how many stinky gloves gave him a playful face wash before and after the affectionate helmet taps. Eventually the crowd thinned, turning their attention to Jake and beginning to line up at center ice, and he saw the one grinning face he knew the best. Patrik gathered him up in a celebratory hug, holding him tightly and in that moment, Magnus felt invincible. 

"I love you," he shouted into Patrik's ear. He grinned at the shocked look on Patrik's face as they separated and felt his heart lift up higher in his chest as the shock melted off Patrik's face and it was taken over by the brightest grin he'd ever seen.

"Me too, babe. Me too."


End file.
